Wolf in my house
by Niniel Cat
Summary: Pewnego razu Stiles pod wpływem chwili postanawia adoptować psa. Kanon zdechł. Wzorowane na mandze o tym samym tytule.
1. Chapter 1

To był jeden z tych uciążliwych dni w życiu kiedy z nieba pada nieustający deszcz, najlepszy przyjaciel leży w łóżku złożony gorączką, a z ostatniego testu dostajesz ledwo trzy minus. W dodatku uwielbiane przez ciebie auto nie chce odpalić, a potem nieomal wjeżdżasz w dziewczynę, która od zawsze ci się podobała. Nie dodaje ci to u niej oczywiście dodatkowych punktów. Masz ochotę tylko wrócić do domu i zakopać się w kołdrze, ale zamiast tego czeka na ciebie stos prac domowych i niesmaczny, po raz kolejny odgrzewany, obiad. Stiles nie sądził się więc, że ten dzień może mu przynieść coś dobrego. A już na pewno nie spodziewał się, że zmiany, które nastąpią będą aż tak dziwne i niespodziewane. Wszystko zaczęło się od tej ulotki. Leżała tuż przed domem. Cała poskręcana od deszczu, z niemal całkowicie rozmytymi literami. Stiles nie wiedział co właściwie przykuło jego uwagę. Może to te oczy tak bardzo go zaabsorbowały. Były takie proszące, smutne, rozgoryczone. Niemal wbrew sobie schylił się i ją podniósł. Pies na ulotce bardziej przypominał wilka, ale od biedy Stiles był w stanie zgodzić się, że to husky. W końcu nie znał się na psach. Nigdy nie myślał żeby adoptować psa. Nie żeby nie lubił zwierząt. Po prostu nie miał na to czasu. Stwierdził, że wyrzuci ulotkę w domu. Po krótkim namyśle została jednak przypięta do tablicy w jego pokoju. Niebieskie oczy psa wwiercały się w niego, niemal błagając o to by jeszcze raz się nad tym zastanowił. Stiles jednak nie miał czasu na psa.

* * *

Siedząc w łóżku przemyślał to jednak jeszcze raz. Pogoda była okropna. Było mu zimno. Pies na ulotce miał grube futro. Mógł z nim chodzić na spacery, mógł pomóc mu tropić sprawy, mógł nauczyć go gryźć dupków jak Jackson. Pies na ulotce patrzył na niego niebieskimi oczami.

 **ADOPTUJ PSA**

 _Grim ma złote serce i potrzebuje domu._

 _Jeśli nie znajdzie się chętny pies pójdzie do uśpienia._

Stiles westchnął. Pewnie trudno znaleźć miejsce tak wyrośniętemu psu. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na adres. Miał całkiem blisko. Pies został znaleziony przy szkole i ktoś z okolicy go zabrał. Stiles poczuł ucisk w żołądku. Nie chciał żeby uśpiono psa. Podejrzewał, że osoba, która go znalazła również tego nie chciała. W końcu dała mu nawet imię. Przekręcił się na drugi bok i zamknął oczy. Zasypiając wciąż myślał o psie.

* * *

To wszystko była wina Scotta. Jego przyjaciel po prostu go zmanipulował. Od zawsze ciągnęło go do zwierząt. I teraz przeniósł to na Stiles'a. Stiles stwierdził, że nie powinien do niego wczoraj dzwonić. Stilinski przestąpił z nogi na nogę gapiąc się na stojący przed nim budynek. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę to robi. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego ojciec się na to zgodził. Nogi same poniosły go do środka. Nawet stojąc oko w oko z psem nie mógł uwierzyć, że to robi. Niebieskie oczy psa wpatrywały się w niego oczekująco. Niemal zdawało mu się, że pies go ocenia. Stiles również wbił oczy w psa. Po kilku minutach trzymał smycz w ręku i wyprowadzał swojego już psa na zewnątrz.

-Hej ponuraku.-chłopak zanurzył dłoń w gęstej sierści psa.-Na ulotce nie byłeś taki wielki.

Stiles znowu przyjrzał się psu. Zwierzę miało fizjonomię przywodzącą mu na myśl memy z Tardar Sauce. Nie żeby oglądał memy.

-Grumpy cat.-mruknął do siebie patrząc jak pies truchta koło niego.-Hej grumpy dog.-dodał już głośniej zwracają się do psa.-Cieszysz się, że idziemy do domu?

Grim bez przekonania machnął raz ogonem. Stiles uznał, że to mu wystarczy.

* * *

Wchodząc do domu Stiles wpuścił psa przodem. Po witającej go ciszy uznał, że ojciec musi wciąż być na komisariacie. Grim wlazł do salonu i usiadł na podłodze wbijając wyczekujący wzrok w Stiles'a. Chłopak podrapał się po głowie.

-No, luksusów tu nie ma, ale to i tak lepsze niż wieczny sen.-Stiles zerknął na psa z namysłem.-Pewnie jesteś głodny co?

Słysząc to pies machnął ogonem z pełnym zaangażowaniem. Stiles poczuł jak na usta wpływa mu uśmiech.

-Cóż...nie ma tu nic co mógłbyś zjeść.-Stiles przejrzał w myślach zawartość lodówki.-Po prostu wyjdę i kupię ci coś u weterynarza. Poczekaj na mnie grzecznie co?

Stiles cofnął się do drzwi, ale został odepchnięty przez zwartą masę futra. Wylądował na podłodze, a Grim usiadł mu na nogach.

-Oh, daj spokój.-Stiles z trudem zepchnął z siebie psa i podrapał go za uchem.-Zaraz wrócę. Nie zostawię cię. Wiem, wiem. Wszystko jest takie nowe, ale dasz sobie radę te kilka minut. Poczekaj tu na mnie.

Pies wciąż się na niego pchał, ale Stilesowi udało się w końcu zamknąć drzwi. Wsiadł do jeepa i ruszył w kierunku przychodni.

* * *

Wracając był zadowolony. Wraz z olbrzymią paczką karmy kupił też miskę i otwierając drzwi był pełen najlepszych przeczuć. Wchodząc jednak głębiej paczka wypadła mu z rąk. Na kanapie bowiem zamiast psa siedział czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Jego niebieskie oczy pojaśniały na widok Stiles'a, chociaż twarz miał raczej ponurą.

-O hej, wróciłeś?-nieznajomy uniósł dłoń i mu pomachał.

Stiles poczuł jak szczęka opada mu w dół. _Jak ten psychol się tu dostał,_ przemknęło mu przez głowę. _Muszę zadzwonić na policję._

Nagi facet wstał i ruszył w jego kierunku. W głowie Stiles'a zawyły sygnały alarmowe.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles stał jak sparaliżowany, przyglądając się jak nagi facet podchodzi do niego coraz bliżej. _Wariat. Jak on tu wlazł? Gdzie jest pies? Gdzie jest pistolet? Ale gość ma bicepsy...jestem za chudy._

Przez głowę przemknęło mu setki myśli i kiedy nieznajomy wziął do ręki upuszczoną przez niego paczkę dyskretnie się odsunął, a jego dłoń powędrowała w stronę telefonu.

-Kupiłeś mi psie ciastka?-psychol rzucił Stilesowi ciężkie spojrzenie.-Nie jem takich rzeczy.

-Przepraszam szanownego pana, a skąd to niby miałem wiedzieć?-prychnął wyniośle Stiles, po chwili rejestrując, że kłóci się z jakimś wariatem o rodzaj psiej karmy. Może wariactwo było zaraźliwe?-Zaraz..jak wlazłeś do mojego domu?

-Sam mnie tu przyprowadziłeś.-westchnął nieznajomy i potarł czoło ręką.-Może usiądziesz? Porozmawiamy.

 _Wielkie dzięki, zapraszać mnie żebym usiadł we własnym domu._

Stiles wciąż na nieco ugiętych nogach przemieścił się w stronę kanapy. Zazwyczaj szybciej reagował na dziwne sytuacje, ale nagi, _przystojny_ facet stojący w jego domu stanowił zbyt rozpraszający widok dla jego rozbieganych myśli.

-Okej...-niebieskie oczy faceta zabłysły.-Stiles wiem, że to dziwne ale..

-Kim do cholery jesteś?-Stiles w końcu odzyskał jako taką równowagę.

Nieznajomy zwrócił na niego swój magnetyczny wzrok z niejakim zaskoczeniem.

-No to ja...Grim.-podający się za psa osobnik sposępniał jeszcze bardziej przy wypowiadaniu imienia.

Stiles wytrzeszczył oczy.

-No dobra, co zrobiłeś z moim psem dziwaku?

-Stiles proszę cię, wysłuchaj mnie..

Działając pod wpływem impulsu Stiles chwycił lampę i z przeraźliwie bijącym sercem wydał z siebie wojowniczy okrzyk biorąc przy tym duży zamach.

-Skąd mnie znasz zboczeńcu?-Stiles zaatakował lampą, ale nieznajomy miał niesamowity refleks. Siłą też niestety górował. Zaczęli się szarpać.

-Puszczaj mnie dupku.-wrzasnął w końcu Stiles wyrywając dłoń.

-Stiles wysłuchaj mnie..

Stiles potknął się o dywan. Upadł na podłogę z głuchym odgłosem, a na niego jak w zwolnionym filmie zwalił się nieznajomy. Stiles oddychał głucho czując na sobie umięśnione ciało, jego ucho owiewał ciepły oddech niebieskookiego zboczeńca. Stiles czuł jak podnosi mu się temperatura, a na twarzy wyskakują wielkie, czerwone plamy. Leżący na nim facet sprawił, że chłopak cały się spiął. Wyraźnie czuł _wszystko_ i nie przerażało go to tak bardzo jak powinno. Co oczywiście przeraziło go jeszcze bardziej.

-Stiles uspokój się i słuchaj. Wiem, że to trudne do pojęcia, ale...

-Złaź ze mnie.-wysapał chłopak.-Przez ciebie czuję się jak w tanim, gejowskim porno-filmie z kiepskim pomysłem na fabułę.

-Przyrzeknij, że się uspokoisz i mnie wysłuchasz.

-Dobra.-warknął rozzłoszczony Stilinski. Przez głowę mu przemknęła wizja wchodzącego i zastającego go w takim stanie ojca.-Obiecuję.

-Okej..-czarnowłosy podniósł się powoli.-Jak mówiłem..

Trzask.

Stiles zdołał chwycić za przewróconą lampę i uderzył nieznajomego w głowę. Czarnowłosy pochylił się chwytając za zranioną skroń.

-Ał..

Stiles podniósł się z podłogi w rekordowym czasie, ale coś zatrzymało go w miejscu. Niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego prosząco. Takie oczy widział tylko raz. Po twarzy czarnowłosego chłopaka spływała strużka krwi.

-Grim?

Nieznajomy podniósł się z podłogi.

-Mówiłem ci, że to ja.-nieznajomy syknął i odjął dłoń od twarzy.-Jestem wilkołakiem. Czasem zmieniam się z powrotem w człowieka. Przez resztę czasu pozostaję w psiej formie, tak jest bezpieczniej. Trochę mnie zaskoczyłeś, chciałem ci wszystko wyjaśnić od razu, żebyś mógł zobaczyć przemianę...w porządku, trzymaj się tej lampy jeśli w ten sposób czujesz się lepiej.

Stiles faktycznie tulił do siebie lampę, stojąc w obronnej pozie z przymrużonymi oczami. Za nic nie mógł uwierzyć w to słyszy, ale miał przed sobą niezaprzeczalny fakt. Chyba, że dziwnym trafem Grim i nieznajomy posiadali takie same oczy.

-Chyba słyszałeś kiedyś o wilkołakach?

-Tak..w filmach dla dzieci.-Stiles powoli odłożył lampę. Zakiełkowała w nim pewność, że nieznajomy po prostu zwiał z psychiatryka, ale raczej nie jest groźny.

-Po prostu się przemienię.-nieznajomy wzruszył ramionami.-Może wtedy cię przekonam.

-Zaraz chwileczkę. Mówisz, że jesteś człowiekiem-psem.-Stiles uniósł dłonie w górę.-W takim razie dlaczego dałeś się zaciągnąć do czyjegoś domu?

Przez usta nieznajomego przemknął nikły uśmiech.

-Darmowe żarcie. Schronienie.

Stiles oklapł w sobie.

-No tak.-skinął dłonią na Grima.-Kontynuuj.

-Bycie psem nie jest takie złe.-Grim podrapał się za uchem.

Stiles uświadomił sobie dwie rzeczy. Powoli zaczął wierzyć wariatowi. Po drugie ten wariat nadal był goły.

* * *

-Okej.-Stiles rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle, zdecydowany załatwić całą sprawę przed powrotem ojca.-Wyjaśnij mi tak żebym zrozumiał. Chcesz tutaj zostać? Jako pies.

Grim, chociaż teraz po tym jak się przedstawił to już Derek, pociągnął za kołnierzyk przyciasnej koszulki i zerknął na Stiles'a. W zbyt małych ubraniach chłopaka wyglądał nieco mniej onieśmielająco, ale wyraźnie nie czuł się komfortowo.

-Tak.

Stiles zacisnął palce na nasadzie nosa i pochylił się trochę do przodu.

-I niby dlaczego mam ci na to pozwolić?

Derek popatrzył na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczami. Stiles poczuł narastającą falę irytacji.

* * *

Ojciec wrócił a wtedy, ku nieuchronnemu atakowi serca Stiles'a, Derek zmienił się w psa. Autentycznie zmienił się w psa. O bardzo wilczym pysku. Stiles nie zemdlał tylko dlatego, że szok go sparaliżował i przez chwilę myślał, że cierpi na omamy. Szeryf nie zwrócił uwagi na dziwne zachowanie syna, na widok psa tylko wzruszył ramionami i poszedł odgrzać sobie lazanię. Stiles czuł się przegrany. Oszołomiony. A przede wszystkim nie wiedział jak ma zareagować. Derek nie miał takich problemów. Po prostu zwinął się w kłębek w jego pokoju i poszedł spać. Dupek. Stiles widząc jak klatka piersiowa psa/Dereka spokojnie unosi się i opada sięgnął po telefon. Miał tylko jedno wyjście aby upewnić się, że nie zwariował. I poprosić o psychologiczne wsparcie. W końcu tylko jedna osoba, którą znał miała mózg napakowany zbędną wiedzą na temat psów.

-Stiles?

-Co wiesz o wilkołakach?

W słuchawce zaległa pełna szoku cisza.

-Stary, na serio się pytam.

Scott wziął głęboki oddech. A potem odpowiedział.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott nie mógł uwierzyć swoim uszom. Potem swojemu wzrokowi. Kiedy w końcu się uspokoił Derek siedział naprzeciwko niego i Stilesa z najbardziej ponurą miną jaką chłopak kiedykolwiek zobaczył. W najśmielszych snach mu się nie śniło, że historyjka jaką sprzedał mu przyjaciel mogła być w stu procentach prawdziwa.

-Ykhmm...-Stiles odchrząknął i zerknął na przygarbionego Dereka.-Byłeś szczepiony?

Derek posłał mu spojrzenie będące w stanie topić szkło. Stilesa to jakoś nie zniechęciło, ale Scott poruszył się niespokojnie na łóżku.

-Po co go tutaj przyprowadziłeś?-Derek wskazał głową na McCall'a, który próbował przyjaźnie się do niego uśmiechnąć.

Stiles ułożył wargi w ciup.

-To weterynarz. Chciałem wysłuchać fachowej opinii.

-Wątpię czy przeciętnych weterynarzy uczą o wilkołakach.-parsknął Derek, a jego niebieskie spojrzenie omiotło Scotta z góry na dół.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

-Potrzebowałem jakiegoś wsparcia koleś.-Stiles założył patykowate ręce na piersi.-Człowiek-pies właśnie wprowadził się do mojego domu.

Scott westchnął. Wciąż nie mógł ułożyć sobie tego wszystkiego w głowie, ale Stiles jak to Stiles nie miał żadnych problemów w przyjęciu istnienia Dereka do świadomości. Mało tego, przyjaciel chyba nawet nie zamierzał wykopać go z domu. Scott powoli się wyprostował i przerwał w pół coraz bardziej napiętą wymianę zdań między przyjacielem a Derekiem.

-Nie masz rodziny?

Derek odwrócił się w jego kierunku, w jego smutnych oczach mignął cień.

-Nie.

Stiles i Scott wyczuli, że za tą odpowiedzią kryje się coś więcej, ale żaden z nich nie miał ochoty naciskać.

-Naprawdę masz zamiar tu zostać?-Stiles w końcu zadał pytanie, które krążyło mu po głowie, a obecność Scotta dodała mu odwagi, żeby w końcu je wypowiedzieć.-Co jeśli się nie zgodzę?

-Nie chcę cię obciążać Stiles.-Derek nieco się przygarbił.

-Czemu nie poszukasz pracy?-Scott przesunął wzrokiem po korkowej tablicy przyjaciela. Wisiało tam kilka ogłoszeń.

-Bycie człowiekiem jest w tym momencie dla mnie niebezpieczne.

-Dlaczego?-obaj, Scott i Stiles równocześnie zadali pytanie.

Derek spuścił wzrok na swoje ręce.

-Są ludzie, którzy polują na takich jak ja. Od jakiegoś czasu rodzina Łowców krąży w tym mieście i już złapali mój trop. Dlatego żyję jako pies.

Stiles odetchnął głęboko. Cztery ściany pokoju zdawały się naciskać na niego i wyduszać powietrze, ale jeden rzut oka na Dereka wystarczył, żeby podjął decyzję.

-W porządku. Możesz tu mieszkać.-Stiles wzruszył ramionami.-Tylko nie rzucaj się ojcu w oczy.

Scott parsknął pod nosem.

-Niby jak chcesz to załatwić? Ukryjesz dwumetrowego kolesia w szafie?

-Ojciec wierzy, że adoptowałem psa. Nikt nie podejrzewa psa o bycie dwumetrowym wilkołakiem.-Stiles przygryzł wargę.-Po prostu siedź w swojej psiej postaci i będzie dobrze. W porządku?

-W porządku.-Derek przywołał na twarz coś na kształt uśmiechu.

A potem przed Scottem i Stilesem ponownie stanął nieco nastroszony husky.

-No to się wkopałeś.-Scott trącił przyjaciela łokciem.

-Och, zamknij się McCall.

* * *

Beacon Hills wyglądało tak jak zawsze, ale dla Stilesa siedzącego w ławce i patrzącego w przestrzeń zmieniło się wszystko. W każdym mijanym psie widział potencjalnego wilkołaka, a każdego człowieka zaczął podejrzewać o bycie Łowcą.

-Ocierasz się o paranoję.-wytknął mu Scott kiedy Stiles pokazał mu zeszyt, w którym zamiast zapisywać równania wypisał głównych podejrzanych o bycie Łowcą.

-Daj spokój stary.-Stiles przejechał dłonią po swoich odrastających włosach.-Trafiliśmy na niesamowitą sprawę. Nie jesteś ciekawy kto poluje na Dereka?

-Stiles nie wydaje ci się, że grzebanie w tych sprawach ściągnie na Dereka Łowców?

-Hej.

Obaj podskoczyli słysząc za plecami dziewczęcy głos. Stała przed nimi mocno wkurzona Lydia w towarzystwie Allison Argent. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna niedawno wprowadziła się do Beacon Hills z rodzicami. Scott nie mógł powstrzymać durnowatego uśmiechu wypływającego mu na usta. Stiles też poczuł, że nieco rośnie mu ciśnienie. Niestety Lydia jakoś nigdy nie potrafiła docenić jego uroku.

-Możecie się odsunąć? Blokujecie szafkę.-Lydia spojrzała na Stilesa jak na irytujący pyłek kurzu.

-Jasne.-Stilinski złapał przyjaciela za ramię i pociągnął w kierunku szatni.

Spojrzenie Allison śledziło ich przez całą drogę.

-Słuchaj.-Stiles zwrócił się do wciąż oczarowanego przyjaciela.-Scott!

McCall zamrugał kiedy Stiles pstryknął mu palcami przed nosem.

-Co..co?

Na usta Stilesa wypłynął złośliwy uśmieszek.

-Zaproś ją gdzieś.

-Hmm? Kogo?-Scott próbował zagrać niewinnego, ale zdradziły go wypływające na twarz wypieki.

-Wiesz dobrze.-Stiles wparował do szatni i strzelił oczami w poszukiwaniu trenera. Widząc, że go nie ma odetchnął z ulgą.-Allison. Jej rodzice wprowadzili się tutaj niedawno. To będzie jak dwa w jednym. Na randce możesz od razu wybadać czy nie jest Łowcą.

-Allison?-Scott zachichotał.-Tak bardzo chcesz pomóc Derekowi, że nawet Allison wydaje ci się zagrożeniem?

Stiles się skrzywił.

-Może hormony już ci się rzuciły na mózg Scott, ale nie pozwól, żeby zaciemniały ci obraz sytuacji. Teraz każdy jest podejrzanym.

Scott tylko pokręcił głową. Mimo to. Zaproszenie Allison na randkę... I tak nie wierzył, żeby się zgodziła.

-Zaproś ją.-Stiles zaplątał się w ściąganą koszulkę.-Mówię serio.

W jego głowie powoli zaczęły obracać się pierwsze trybiki.

* * *

Po powrocie do domu pierwsze co zobaczył to Derek rozwalony na kanapie z chińskim żarciem w ręce.

-Wróciłeś?

Stiles zmarszczył brwi.

-Zamówiłem ci jedzenie. Lubisz słodko-kwaśną wołowinę?

Brwi Stilesa się rozprostowały. Nieco.

-Skąd masz na to pieniądze?

Derek spojrzał na niego. Jak zwykle wyglądał jakby przeżywał najgorszy dzień swojego życia.

-Wziąłem z tego co twój tata przeznaczył na psią karmę.

Stiles przejechał dłonią po twarzy. A potem podszedł do stolika, zabrał swoje pudełko i usiadł jak najdalej od Dereka, wbijając wzrok w telewizor. Doszło do niego, że być może zbyt pochopnie zgodził się zaadoptować wilkołaka. Spojrzał w bok. Derek z zapałem śledził losy fikcyjnych bohaterów latynoskiego serialu. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały i wydawał się niemal zrelaksowany. Jak pies, szczęśliwy, że gdzieś przynależy. Stiles westchnął i napchał do ust makaronu.

* * *

Ok. To było słabe, przyznaję. Niestety dawno oglądałam Teen Wolf'a i pierwszy rozdział wrzuciłam pod wpływem głupiego impulsu, myślałam, że wena mi się na to nie skończy. A niestety wypaliła już po drugim. Przepraszam wszystkich czytających, dla was też postaram się kontynuować. Przepraszam też za dłuuugą nieobecność, ale mam bardzo ciężki okres w życiu i cierpię na brak czasu :/

N.C.


End file.
